Test Subject Green
|avatarsInGame= |description = The second chapter in the test subject series with new developments afoot!}} Test Subject Green is a puzzle-platform game released May 10th, 2011. The game is the sequel to Test Subject Blue released on March 2nd of the same year. The gameplay is similar to its predecessor, except Xeno Industries is attacked by Doctor Nastidious, who manages to escape with the scientist's enzyme, Blue. This game was made a distributable game on May 30th, 2012. This game, along with all the currently released installments of the Test Subject series, were made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16th 2013. Controls Adobe Flash - Jump - Move - Crouch - Shoot Nitrome Touchy D-pad - Move Button one - Jump Button two - Shoot Levels Test Subject Green has 30 levels, 5 more than its predecessor. Four are set in the Professor's lab at Xeno Industries, while 26 are set in Dr. Nastidious' Lab. Level 1 This level introduces the player to the game. A single green enzyme is the only enemy here. Tsg1.png|Level 1 Report: Day 1:- '' ''The last 25 tests were a huge success. Test Subject Blue is most impressive. However Blue is only as strong as the proto-suit he is in. That is why Test Subject Green is so important. With superior strength and abilities, Blue is a good constant to work with to judge Green on. Level 2 The scientist notes that he seen shadows around the building and he feels like he is being watched. This level also introduces the enemy enzyme 'Monkey'. Tsg2.png|Level 2 Report: Day 2: - '' ''Maybe I am seeing things, I feel like I am being watched. I must stay focused on my work as it is too important. I have a new enzyme I call Monkey. With its own little burner it is able to float, I can hang on to a platform from underneath, then drop down onto its prey. Level 3 In this level, the scientist is attacked. The scientists admits in the level's prologue that he must tighten security, but chooses to continue testing and tighten the security tomorrow. Alarms go off as the test starts, and the scientist is attacked. Tsg3.png|Level 3 Report: Day 3: -'' ''I have to increase the security around here, if these enzymes fell into the wrong hands... who knows what they could be used for! I swear I saw shadows outside the building when I left last night. I must continue with my tests, they cannot stop. I will deal with security tomorrow. Level 4 Before this level starts, the player can see the default version of this stage, before the scientist knocks it down. After the scientist is supposedly knocked over by Doctor Nastidious, the scientist manages to inject Blue into the spawn cylinder one last time. Tsg4.png|Level 4 Level 5 The first level in Nastidious' lab. The Doctor in the level's prologue alludes to raiding Xeno Industries and harming the scientist. Tsg5.png|Level 5 Level 6 This level introduces sniper enzymes. Tsg6.png|Level 6 Report: Day 6:-'' ''Where's the fun in testing blue against green? Let's make things interesting! Lasers should do the trick, deadly and indestructible! Now let's throw in an untested greeny. I like this one, he's got style! Level 7 Tsg7.png|Level 7 Report: Day 7:-'' ''OK OK... So Blue managed to work out the last puzzle, I won't be so easy on Blue from now on. Let's see if these new changeable reflectors cause problems! Level 8 Tsg8.png|Level 8 Report: Day 8:-'' ''Lasers, guns, the danger, it's so exciting! Just so I am not being too 1 dimensional, let's throw in some reflectors for the bullets and lasers too! Level 9 Tsg9.png|Level 9 Report: Day 9:-'' ''I have been busy, I am so clever timed lasers and platforms that switch on and off! Oh yes... I have plans... big plans! Level 10 Tsg10.png|Level 10 Report: Level 11 Tsg11.png|Level 11 Level 12 Tsg12.png|Level 12 Level 13 Tsg13.png|Level 13 Level 14 Tsg14.png|Level 14 Level 15 Tsg15.png|Level 15 Level 16 Tsg16.png|Level 16 Level 17 Tsg17.png|Level 17 Level 18 Tsg18.png|Level 18 Level 19 Tsg19.png|Level 19 Level 20 Tsg20.png|Level 20 Level 21 Tsg21.png|Level 21 Level 22 Tsg22.png|Level 22 Level 23 Tsg23.png|Level 23 Level 24 Tsg24.png|Level 24 Level 25 Tsg25.png|Level 25 Level 26 Tsg26.png|Level 26 Level 27 Tsg27.png|Level 27 Level 28 Tsg28.png|Level 28 Level 29 Tsg29.png|Level 29 Level 30 Tsg30.png|Level 30 Ending Enemies *'Crawling green enzymes' - Green enzymes which crawl on the ground. They can be killed when Blue shoots while crouching. *'Monkey green enzymes' - Green enzymes that have the ability to propel themselves up and move on the ceiling. *'Mimic green enzymes' - Green enzymes that change their appearance from a blob to something that looks like Blue. This transformation copies Blue's movements except for standing still. Also, when Blue fires, some time later the mimic green enzyme fires in the same place Blue did. *'Shield orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes which wear a shield that can protect itself from Blue's bullets. The enzyme itself can only be killed if Blue shoots the orange enzyme from its back. *'Dodge orange enzymes' - Orange enzymes which have the ability the dodge Blue's bullets coming from forward or behind. They can duck from bullets shot from the bottom or the top. However, it is slow from getting back up after crouching. *'Flying orange enzymes '- Orange enzymes which fly and convert Blue's bullets to orange bullets if one is shot to it from the front or its back. It can only be killed by being hit from its own bullets twice. *'Sniper green enzymes '- Green enzymes which uses a part of their body to throw slime at Blue and can quickly throw and regenerate themselves. Both the slime and the enzyme itself can be killed by Blue's bullets. *'Bouncing green enzymes '- Green enzymes which bounce around and rebound itself and travel towards another direction after hitting a wall, platform or the ceiling. They can be killed after taking a hit from Blue's bullets. Hazards *'Mines' - Mines explode on contact. After Blue explodes from the mine, it will automatically respawn. *'Lasers' - Lasers kill the player if the beam is touched. The cannon cannot be destroyed. *'Proton cannons' - Proton cannons shoot small bullets which can kill Blue on contact. The cannon requires two blows to be destroyed. *'Detection proton cannons' - Detection proton cannons hang from the ceiling. Once it targets Blue, a bullet will be shot. The cannon is destroyed with one blow. Previews Nitrome has said that the game went into production right after Test Subject Blue. From the trailer released on April 20, 2011, Blue is the hero and green enzymes are the enemy. A sequel is currently on development, officially known as Test Subject Complete. April 7th, 2011 On April 7th, Nitrome released the below image in a blog post telling fans that Test Subject Green was in development. April 20th, 2011 Nitrome released a 58 second Trailer of Test Subject Green, revealing new features, the storyline, and enemies. May 6th, 2011 On May 6th (four days before the release), Nitrome hinted that they would be releasing a new game the next week. That game was Test Subject Green. Glitches *'Turnaround clipping' - A way to end up on the wrong end of a teleporter upon entering it by using repeated movement inputs. *'Super jump' - A glitch that allows the player to get a huge vertical boost when respawning. *'Turnaround sliding' - An animation glitch that freezes Blue's sprite while he walks. *'Idle walking' - An animation glitch that makes Blue stay in his walking animation despite not moving. *In level two, if Blue were to be killed by the monkey green enzyme, it would randomly start moving in between different areas between teleporters while not going through the teleporters at all. It would also become impossible for the player to destroy the enzyme or the green enzyme destroying Blue. Later, a blog post reported that the glitch had been fixed. *On level eleven, if Blue died in a certain scenario, they could be trapped with no way out. This glitch was later reported fixed. * In level fifteen, if Blue jumps on a certain teleporter right above a laser, he will sometimes die, as if he landed on the laser instead of going through the teleporter to the one above it. (See image below.) glitch]] *In level twenty, on occasion Blue reaches the end and collects the food (as meant to), gets sucked up the tube (also as meant), but the level does not end and the timer continues. Gallery File:Test_subject_green.jpg|Picture featured on the Nitrome blog with news that Test Subject Green is in development File:Featured_Test_Subject_Green.jpg|An advertisement for Test Subject Green as it appeared in the Ad section of Nitrome.com 2.0 File:Test_Sub._Green.jpg|The logo for the game as seen on the Nitrome game slider on the front page TS Green.png|The link from Test Subject Blue. Interestingly, this can be seen on other sites that contain the game Awards Test Subject Green was featured in one episode of Free Indie Rapid FireNitrome blog: - Test Subject Green in Free Indie Rapid Fire. |Bytejacker |2011 |Free Indie Rapid Fire |Free Indie of The Week | Nitrome blog: - The Bytejacker Results |} Nitrome Touchy version Test Subject Green was made Nitrome Touchy compatible on August 16 2013. Trivia *This game, and the other games in the series, are both influenced by the Portal series of games. *In the preload for the game, a green enzyme (possibly Green) is dreaming of beating Blue up with a rolling pin. *Level 4 returns in Test Subject Arena as a playable stage, only this time, it is not tipped over. Notes de:Test Subject Green es:Test Subject Green Category:Test Subject series Category:Sequels Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Shooter games Category:Art by Markus Heinel Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games Category:Distributable games